Rum Deal/Quick guide
Details Crafting * Fishing (can be boosted) * Farming (can be boosted) * Prayer points (42 with a boost from a Spicy stew. 45 with boost from Edgeville Monastery or lower depending on your max hit with Ancient mace.) * Slayer (cannot be boosted) *Completion of Zogre Flesh Eaters *The ability to kill a combat level 150 monster (can be safespotted) |items = Required: *A rake and a seed dibber Recommended: *Combat equipment to kill a level 150 monster, which uses the Melee attack style. *Slayer gloves or Relicym's balm are suggested as there are monsters which can cause disease. Note however that a simple teleportation to clan wars and going through the portal and out will bring all your stats back to maximum, which can easily be done after the quest as it does not or very rarely damage you. Optional: *The Ectophial teleports close to the start area and out of island. *Full prayer points. *Stamina potions |kills = *Evil spirit (level 150) *Fever spider (level 49) }} Walkthrough Starting out * Take a rake and a seed dibber from the leprechaun if you haven't got one already. * Talk to Pirate Pete, decline the money. * Finish talking to Captain Braindeath (don't cancel the dialogue after the cutscene). Blindweed * Leave the building to the south, down the stairs. * Go south past the zombies and plant the blindweed in the southeast-most patch. * Wait about 5 minutes for it to grow. Pick the plant. * Talk to Captain Braindeath. * Climb the ladder in the southeast corner of the big room. * Put the blindweed in the hopper (next to the pressure barrel) in the north-west corner of the room. Stagnant water * Talk to Captain Braindeath. * Take a bucket. * Leave the building using the stairs to the south, head west to the bridge, and go through the gate north of 50% Luke. * Head north to the water source on the map, and fill the bucket with stagnant water. * Return to the brewery and add the stagnant water to the hopper. (Ectophial and talking to Pirate Pete is faster than walking back.) Sluglings * Talk to Captain Braindeath. * Fish 5 sluglings southeast of the farming patch. * Put the sluglings in the pressure barrel by the hopper, then pull the lever. The evil spirit * Talk to Captain Braindeath. * Talk to Davey in the room to the west, with all the bunk beds. * Use the holy wrench on the shaking brewing control. * Kill the level 150 Evil spirit. (Can be safespotted) The spider carcass * Talk to Captain Braindeath. * Climb down the nearby ladder. * Kill a fever spider and put its carcass in the hopper. Finishing up * Talk to Captain Braindeath. * Collect some 'rum' in a bucket from the output tap (south end of the brewing machine). * Give it to Captain Donnie outside, amongst the protesters. * Talk to Captain Braindeath. Quest complete! Rewards * Quest points * Fishing experience * Prayer experience * Farming experience *The Holy wrench - if it is in your inventory whilst drinking prayer potions or super restore potions, you will restore more prayer points depending on your prayer level. Required for completing Completion of Rum Deal is required for the following: *Cabin Fever